Our Little Secret
by Sonadowlover121
Summary: Simmons Boarding school is an all-male school with one major rule: there shall be no sexual interactions (hugging, kissing, etc.) between students. How will Sonic, Shadow and Silver keep their romantic endeavors a secret? Colab with Midnight Moon XXX.
1. I'm glad you came Can we get going now?

So this story came about when I told my friend Midnight Moon XXX (Silver) if he wanted to make a story together. And he agreed to work on it with me! I am so psyched! So we're basically doing a switch off; I'm writing the first chapter, he writes the next chapter. So on and so forth. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter one: I'm Glad You Came. Can We Get Going Now?<p>

Simmons Boarding School was an all male school for students aged 14-21. Each age group was labeled as followed: fourteen- freshman, fifteen- primary, sixteen- sophomores, seventeen- intermediates, eighteen- electors, nineteen- juniors, twenty- seniors, and lastly, students who were twenty-one held the title of supreme.

No one actually knows why Mr. Daniel, headmaster of Simmons, actually allowed this wide age group to attend his boarding school. Some say the man was drunk off his ass when he selected the age group. Others held the strong belief that he didn't care about how much the age groups fought, he just wanted to run a boarding school.

August 23rd. This marked the start of a new school year. The newcomers waited outside the campus gates.

From the second story building, two hedgehogs were observing the crowd of kids below.

"So, Shadow," the cobalt hedgehog said, "did you find someone yet?"

Said ebony shook his head. "No Sonic," he mumbled, attempting to focus his binoculars to see the freshmen better.

Sonic leaned against the balcony railing and sighed. "They're all freshmen, right?"

"From what I can see, all of them are wearing the blue uniform."

"That's good."

Shadow gasped.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"I think I found the perfect one!"

"Let me see!" Sonic exclaimed, snatching the binoculars away from Shadow's hands.

"Do you see him?" Shadow asked, pointing.

"That silver hedgehog pushing his way to the front of the crowd?"

"Yes! That one!"

Sonic managed to pry his eyes away from the binoculars. "You pick well, Shads."

Shadow smirked. "I know I do."

Sonic looked around, making sure no one was around, before pulling Shadow into a warm kiss.

They broke their kiss, and Shadow rested his head against Sonic's. "I love you," he whispered.

Sonic laughed. "I love you, too."

Their love fest was halted when they heard shouts from below.

Sonic peered though the binoculars and gasped.

"Shadow!" He said. "They're going to hurt that poor little silver hedgehog!"

"Come on!" Shadow exclaimed, sprinting down the corridor. "We have to stop them!"

~Our Little Secret~

"You think you can just cut in front of us!" A chocolate colored dog yelled, punching the wall a few centimeters away from the silver hedgehog's face.

"No!" The hedgehog exclaimed, waving his hands in apology. "You've got it all wrong! I just wanted to see the campus better! I didn't cut!"

"You can see the campus when you get in!" A fox with fur the color of roses exclaimed.

"Whoa!" A voice from behind them said. "Calm down! It's not even the second day and you're all fighting!"

The fox and dog looked up to see a cobalt hedgehog smiling at them.

The dog smirked when he noticed Sonic's black uniform. "Oh yeah? And I suppose a primary is going to stop us from beating this silver hedgehog into a pulp?" He yanked on the silver hedgehog's uniform collar, causing him to yelp in pain from the sudden jerk.

"That's what I'd thought you'd say." Sonic sighed. "They're not listening, Shadow."

The fox gasped and stepped back when Shadow appeared. "Hey," she whispered to the dog, "is that guy an elector?"

The dog studied Shadow's red uniform before nodding. "Yeah." He let go of the hedgehog's uniform and, following the fox's lead, they dissolved back into the crowd.

The hedgehog looked up at his saviors. "Y-you helped me… when you didn't have to…" He jumped on Shadow. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He cried, hugging the elector.

"You're not supposed to hug here," Shadow said, gently pushing the young hedgehog off him.

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed. "I helped too! Where's my thank you hug?"

"You didn't scare them off," the young hedgehog replied, matter-of-factly.

"Because I'm one year older than them, they're not afraid of me. However, when Shadow stepped in, they ran away with their tails between their legs!" Sonic sighed. "They should be afraid of _all _upperclassmen." He grabbed the freshman's hands. "So," he said, smiling, "what's your name?"

The young hedgehog smiled. "Silver."

Silver looked away, attempting to conceal the blush on his face when he noticed Shadow smirking at him.

"Well," Sonic said, releasing Silver's hands, "you're new here, so you don't know the rules." The cobalt hedgehog raised his index finger. "The most enforced rule is; you are _not_ to engage in any sexual interaction." He gestured to Shadow. "You hugged Shadow. If there happened to be a teacher around, you both would've gotten into some serious trouble."

Silver frowned. "But there wasn't anything sexual about it."

"You may think of it as a friendly gesture, however, someone else may take it the wrong way and report it to the headmaster."

"That sucks!"

Sonic sighed. "Tell me about it. That's, like the only rule this school has." He became serious. "Don't tell anyone," he whispered, "but Shadow and I tend to break the rules a little bit."

Shadow looked at Sonic. "A little?"

Sonic smiled. "Okay. We break the rules a lot."

Silver gasped when the campus gates opened. "Finally!"

Silver was about to sprint in, and yelped as Shadow pulled him off to the side, allowing all the other freshmen to flood into the school.

Silver whirled around, smacking Shadow's hand away. "What the Fuck!" He yelled. "Now I'm not going to get a good dorm room!"

Shadow sighed. "Relax! You can stay with us."

Silver was taken back by Shadow's kind offer. "W-what?"

Sonic smiled. "The school only allows three students per dorm room. We have room for one more. Would you like to bunk with us?"

Silver hesitated, weighing over his options. If he took up Sonic and Shadow's offer, he wouldn't have to spend hours hunting for the perfect room. If he didn't, he'd be stuck with a leftover room.

Silver nodded, smiling. "I'd love to!"

* * *

><p>It's finally finished! The first chapter! So I'll see you all in chapter three. Until then look forward to Silver's next installment of Our Little Secret!<p> 


	2. The Dorm Room

**I'm so sorry this took so long. I can't come up with any excuse other than sickness and writers block. I'm new to the whole colabing thing, so I didn't really know what to write, but I've finished it now, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- The Dorm Room<strong>

The three hedgehogs quietly but swiftly walked across campus to the dorms. Row after row of tall buildings towered over everything in sight. Several trees and neatly trimmed bushes were jotted around, happily soaking up the golden rays of the sun. Silver was amazed at how neat the place was. The other two hedgehogs couldn't have cared less.

"This is amazing!" Silver exclaimed as he continued to take in the large brownstone buildings. "Isn't it great, Sonic?"

Sonic looked at Silver with a mix of joy and confusion.

"It's... not that great." Sonic chuckled. "They're just buildings, Silver."

"I know that, but... I've never seen such big ones." Silver said, still amazed.

"Silver, you might want to keep your voice down. If a teacher sees you missing the opening ceremony, you'll get into trouble." Said Shadow, cautiously looking around.

"What's to miss?" Silver asked. "They only tell us about the rules, which are pretty easy to remember. There's just the one that you two break most of the time."

"Silver, don't say it out loud." Shadow said, quickly turning around and covering the silver hedgehog's mouth with his hand. Silver realized his mistake, and instantly looked guilty.

"Sorry." He said honestly.

Finally the three hedgehogs found the dorms. It was a large brick building, about twenty stories high. Shadow walked in first, then Sonic, then Silver.

"Which room is yours?" Silver asked, looking at the directory on the wall. '_Over sixty rooms in this one building? Wow.' _Thought Silver, Finding yet another thing fascinating.

"Twenty three." Shadow replied, glumly, folding his arms.

"Oh come on, shad, don't be so depressed." Sonic said as he leaned in for a kiss. Shadow pulled away.

"Sonic, were in the middle of the main room." Shadow said, pushing Sonic back slightly. "You need to be more considerate."

Just as Shadow had said that, in walked another figure into the main room of the building. He was an echidna of medium height and tanned, slender, buff shoulders. Every sign of a jock. His bright vermillion dreadlocks glistened slightly as the sun caught them. He wore an orange uniform, which meant that he was an Intermediate. The echidna noticed the three hedgehogs and smiled.

"Hey guys." The echidna exclaimed, taking more notice towards Silver than the other two. "Isn't that guy a freshman?"

"That 'guy' has a name, Knuckles." Said Sonic bitterly towards the red echidna, whose name was apparently Knuckles.

"Whoa there, Sonic." Knuckles said, backing off a little. Knuckles turned his attention back to Silver, and extended his hand. "I'm Knuckles, what's your name?"

"Silver." The silver hedgehog said, shaking Knuckles' hand.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the opening ceremony?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, um..." Silver didn't know what to say. If he told the echidna the truth, he might tell a teacher or something.

"Mr. Daniel gave us special permission to show him around." Shadow interrupted, saving Silver's ass.

"Alright... if you say so." Knuckles said, looking at Shadow suspiciously. Knuckles didn't seem to be buying it, but he didn't argue. "I'll see you guys later."

Knuckles disappeared up the stairs, and Silver glared at them in horror.

"Were not going to walk up all those are we?" Silver asked.

"No, we'll take the elevator." Sonic winked. "It's more private."

So the three hedgehogs walked to the elevator and pushed the button for floor seven. As soon as the elevator opened, Sonic and Shadow rushed in. They both grabbed Silver's collar and pulled him in too. The door shut with a beep, and Shadow pulled Sonic into a warm kiss. Silver stared in awe, but just stood there awkwardly. Sonic and Shadow pulled apart, and saw Silver was staring at the two, a slight blush on his muzzle. Sonic acknowledged Silver by pushing him against the elevator wall, which made Silver blush even more. Emerald eyes locked with amber as Sonic slowly sealed the gap with a kiss of his own. Sonic gently licked Silver lips, asking for entry. Silver only parted his lips a little, but Sonic's tongue was already in and exploring every inch of Silver's mouth. Silver blushed an even darker shade of red as a quiet moan escaped his lips. Suddenly another dinging sound came from the door, and Sonic and Silver swiftly broke their kiss apart before the doors could open. A black and white spotted dog stood at the door of the elevator, looking down at his notebooks in his hands. He noticed the three hedgehogs waiting for him to enter, which he did. The rest of the ride to the room was spent with the dog, looking curiously at Silver from time to time, who still had a cherry coloured blush and his muzzle. Silver noticed the dog staring, but didn't acknowledge him in any way. When the door opened again, the three hedgehogs filed out of the elevator. When the coast was clear, Sonic let out a long sigh of relief.

"Boy, that was a close one." Sonic said, nudging Silver's shoulder. Shadow got out the key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock. Shadow walked in first and stood by the door waiting for the other two to come in. When they did, he locked the door behind them to ensure their privacy. The room was fantastic to Silver. There were three single beds lined in a row against the chocolaty coloured wall, a bed side table next to each. A computer desk sat in the corner, opposite the far bed, which was littered with loose papers. Next to the third bed was a long desk that held several drawers and photos of Shadow and Sonic within each other's arms. A bathroom was opposite the second bed. Silver walked into it, being fascinated even more at the sight of a bath, shower, and a hot tub. Silver walked back into the main room to see Sonic and Shadow on their own beds. Silver went to go and sit on his.

"So?" Shadow asked, a smirk on his usually blank face. "What do you think?"

Silver was amazed by the room. It was the best he had ever been in. He looked at Shadow and grinned back.

"Yeah..." Silver muttered excitedly. "I could get used to this."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Tell me what you think, but it was sort of rushed because I just wanted to get it up, so sorry if things seemed sort of repetitive.<strong>


	3. Enter Jasmine! Attitude Check Please?

Hello everyone! So here is the third chapter! I'm glad you guys are enjoying our story, and I'm going to keep putting all my effort in to make sure that this story, as well as my others, are the best that they can be! I'm sure Midnight Moon will, too! ^_^

Well, enough with the sappy business, let's get to what you've all been waiting for!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Enter Jasmine! Attitude Check Please?<p>

Silver rolled over, and groaned when a stray ray of sunlight hit his face. Yawning, he sat up in his bed, stretching out his still sleeping muscles. He glanced at the clock. 8:30a.m. Silver closed his eyes and leaned back on his arms, letting loose another yawn. His ears twitched, taking in the silence in the room. Silver frowned, before cracking open one eye. The room was empty. Sonic and Shadow's beds were made and their backpacks were gone…

Silver quickly sat up. He looked at the clock again.

"Shit!" Silver yelled, nearly tripping over his own feet as he grabbed his backpack. "I overslept!"

He dashed into the bathroom, and quickly fixed his chest fur and quills. He ran back into the main room. He looked around frantically, his breathing harsh. He finally spotted something quick to eat: an apple. He whipped the red fruit off the counter and grabbed his phone before running out the door.

_Why would they leave me? _Silver thought as he shut the door behind him. _I don't know the schedule well enough yet!_ Silver speed walked down the corridor, digging through his bag for his schedule.

"Let's see," he mumbled, looking at the classes. "I have history now…joy." He grunted when he walked into someone. "Sorry!"

"Why don't you watch where you're going!"

Silver looked up to see a rose-colored fox glaring at him. _She's the fox from yesterday! _Silver realized.

"I said I was sorry!" Silver said.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it! You can't just walk into a girl and just say sorry and think that automatically fixes things!"

"Well, there's nothing else I can really say. And, isn't this an all male boarding school? Why are you here?"

The fox backed away. "None of your damn business."

"Well, what's your name?"

"Why do you want to know? Or better yet, why would I tell you?"

"Because I asked you," Silver replied in a kind, yet firm tone.

"…Jasmine." Before Silver could say anything, Jasmine turned and walked off.

Silver glanced at his phone. _Damn! She made me even more late!_

~Our Little Secret~

All eyes shifted to Silver as he walked into the classroom.

"Ah!" the teacher, a white cat with grey eyes said, smirking. "You actually decided to show up for your first day of class!"

A couple of kids at the back of the classroom snickered. Silver ignored them as he looked for an empty seat. His eyes found a certain cobalt hedgehog, who was attempting to be deeply interested in the textbook lying in front of him.

"Hey," Silver said, sitting next to Sonic.

Sonic looked up at him. "Before you say anything, I had a track and field meeting at six. I have no idea why Shadow left early, though."

Silver nodded in understanding.

"Silver!" the teacher exclaimed. "I believe that students learn in a quiet environment. So stop talking, and start reading about the Roman Empire."

Silver waited until the cat turned to write on the board, before whispering, "Do you know a fox named Jasmine?"

"Yes," Sonic whispered back. "Why?"

"I ran into her this morning. Do you know why she's here?"

"No. She never really talks to anyone."

"Why don't you talk to her?"

Sonic frowned. "Why would I talk to her?"

"I don't know. You seem like the friendly, popular kid that everyone likes."

"Aw! Thanks," Sonic replied, beaming. "But I don't think she would talk to me after yesterday."

"Oh yeah… well, you could try and-"

"SILVER!"

Silver jumped, and looked to see the teacher glaring at him.

"Go to the headmaster. Now!"

Silver quickly got up, giving Sonic one last glance before scurrying out of the classroom. Silver realized something as he walked towards the main office. _Jasmine was wearing a black uniform, so she's a primary… yet, she was in the freshman crowd. Why?_

~Our Little Secret~

The main office was small. There was a long desk with two secretaries, and four red, plush waiting chairs across from the desk. The carpet was a sickening green color.

"Can I help you?"

Silver managed to take his attention off the carpet long enough to look up to see a black leopard with grey spots smiling at him from behind the desk.

Silver nodded. "Yes. I have to see the headmaster."

"Have a seat," she replied. "I'll page him."

Silver took a seat, and quickly got up when the cushion started sinking beneath him. _Jeez! These seats are like sinkholes!_

"You'll get used to them."

Silver looked to see Jasmine sitting in the last seat, staring at her ivory gloved hands. Silver hesitated before walking over and carefully sitting down in the chair next to the fox.

"What are you in here for?" Silver asked.

Jasmine looked at Silver for a moment. "I could ask you the same question."

Silver waited for Jasmine to continue. After a while he sighed. "I was talking in class."

"Really? You got sent to the headmaster for that? Is your teacher a white cat with grey eyes?"

"Yes! You know him?"

"Mr. James. I had him before. Worst class ever! He once yelled at a student for breathing too loud."

"Are you serious?" Silver asked. "What if that kid had a breathing problem?"

"I don't know. But I'm telling you right now, that guy's an ass."

Just then a black fox walked out of his office. "Silver?"

Silver stood up. He looked back at Jasmine. "Nice talking to you."

Jasmine's violet irises seemed to twinkle with delight for a second before she lowered her head.

"Nice talking to you, too," she mumbled.

Silver followed Mr. Daniel into his office. There was a small, wooden desk with two chairs in front of it. Bookshelves lined the walls, and a single window lit the room.

"I do fancy a good read," Mr. Daniel said, watching Silver observe the books with mild interest. "So, what brings you here?"

Silver looked at the ground sheepishly. "I was talking in class, and Mr. James told me to come see you…"

"Ah, I see." Mr. Daniel sighed. "You know, it's a good idea to avoid getting in trouble on the first day. It gives your teachers the wrong impression."

Silver nodded, and sat down. "I know…" He didn't bother to mention that the reason Mr. James might've been so mad was the fact that he was an hour late to class. He wasn't planning on mentioning it either, since Mr. Daniel would probably lecture him more.

"Since this is your first day, you will receive a warning," Mr. Daniel continued. "You're free to go. Just try not to talk so much, okay?"

Silver nodded, and got up to walk out. Just as he went to reach the doorknob, someone pushed the door open.

Jasmine stood in the doorway, glaring icily at Mr. Daniel. "I don't know why you think I just have all this free time, old man!" She screamed, marching up to the headmaster.

Silver shook his head, trying to recover from the blow of the door to his face. He looked at Jasmine with horror. _She's absolutely insane! _He thought. He slowly started to walk backwards towards the main lobby, trying to leave without being noticed.

Mr. Daniel growled. "Why must you be so damn impatient, Jasmine! I have other kids to deal with! You could wait!"

Jasmine put her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm sorry, but I have a life and school I have to attend to, dad!"

Silver's eyes widened. _Dad?_

* * *

><p>I just love cliffhangers! Don't you? Just kidding. :) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all in chapter five!<p> 


End file.
